bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Society West Branch (Seireitou)
| form of government = Feudal Monarchy | ruler = Knight King/Queen | administration = Council of Lords | military = | currency = Unspecified | tblColour = | textColour = #FFFFFF }} Soul Society West Branch (尸魂界·西稍局 (ソウル・ソサエティ ウエスト・ブランチ), Souru Sosaeti Uesuto Buranchi; Japanese for "Dead Spirit World Western Office") is the spirit realm for that pass on in the western regions of the . Their eastern counterpart, the , holds jurisdiction over the eastern parts of the world such as Japan, whereas the West Branch governs the majority of Europe. It is home to creatures known as and the agency. Overview Geography Reverse London Government Knight King The Knight King (騎士王, Kishi-ō), or Knight Queen (騎士女王, Kishi-joō) in the case of a female monarch, is the absolute ruler over the western Soul Society. In most cases, this individual is either the direct blood successor of the previous monarch, or otherwise ascends to the throne due to being recognized as the most powerful of all Wizards and Witches of the western Soul Society. The seat of power for the monarch of the western Soul Society is Reverse London. It is said that the first King ascended to the throne of Soul Society when he slayed the most dangerous of Dragons in ancient times. When all of the western world was under threat of Dragons, it was the Knight King who brought together the Knights of the Round, along with the Wizards and Witches, to combat the Dragons and save all of humanity from being consumed by them. From then on, he became known as the King of the Knights, the Wizards, and the Witches, the Sovereign of Dragons, Lord of the West, and Protector of the Realm. While the Knights of old eventually died out, their principles and ideals were carried forward by the Wizards and Witches who founded Wing Bind. Hand of the King In almost every monarchy, the Knight King is supported by their Hand of the King (王の手, Ō no Te); an individual praised as the West Branch's strongest and most dependable Wizard or Witch. They are more often than not a close friend to the King or Queen themselves. If the King should be absent for any reason or unable to perform the duties of his office, the Hand of the King assumes the position of commander-in-chief for the entire western Soul Society. Cardinal Wardens Under the Knight King and his Hand, the four recognized as the most powerful individuals of the West Branch are the Wardens (管理者, Kanrisha) of the four cardinal directions. They are the leaders of the regions under the jurisdiction of the Soul Society West Branch. If the Knight King is not present to state his wishes, any order unanimously given by all four of them supersedes any order from the Council of Lords as a whole. Together with the Hand of the King, the five of them can be viewed as the western equivalent to the of the east. However, unlike the Royal Guard, it is extremely rare for the four Wardens to be in any one place together, for they are often positioned at key locations within their designated regions in order to better patrol their lands. The Warden of the North tends to the Baltic regions. The Warden of the South tends to the Adriatic regions and the Balkans. The Warden of the West tends to the Mediterranean regions. The Warden of the East tends to the regions that border Russia and the Middle East. Council of Lords While the Knight King is recognized as the absolute authority over the western Soul Society, the matters of its governance are handled in conjunction with the King and the Council of Lords. They can be considered the equivalent to the eastern branch's . Their role is to serve as a parliament, serving in matters of military, judicial, and legislative for the entirety of Reverse London and the western Soul Society, while also acting as advisers to the King himself. The Council of Lords is comprised of the individuals who sit at the highest positions of the western Soul Society, including; *'Knight King' — Unknown *'Hand of the King' — Unknown *'Warden of the North' — Unknown *'Warden of the South' — Unknown *'Warden of the West' — Andreas Kadare *'Warden of the East' — Unknown *'Lord Commander of Wing Bind' — Unknown *'Lord Commander of the Crusade Corps' — Unknown Military Wing Bind Crusade Corps Behind the Scenes Category:West Branch (Seireitou)